prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
October 11th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Chat talked about Illuminati, then moved on to Bern ranting about the human race again, talked about Albert for a very brief moment. I had to leave, so couldn't get the whole chat in. The Chat · 1:34 default_everything: Shut up twitch I don't want to take your dumb durvey · 1:36 bernkastelwitch: Mean ol' Twitch~. · 3:12 default_everything: No dicks? · 3:14 glackenburgen: DICKS · 3:14 default_everything: There we go · 3:15 bernkastelwitch: Someone thinks I'm part of the Illuminati in the Forums.. .-. · 3:16 Mod thesovietsteve: Poker? I hardly knew her! HAAAAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH · 3:18 bernkastelwitch: Thanks to that guy in the forums, it re-sparked my interest in listening to peoples thoughts on the Illuminati and other Conspiracy Theories~. · 3:19 default_everything: I remembered not to read that mainly because I feel tired except not tired at the same time · 3:19 Mod thesovietsteve: I thought Gail said everything was about the Jesuits · 3:20 default_everything: Remember when Mike was looking for nursery rhymes and came across a religious poem? · 3:20 bernkastelwitch: According to Illuminati theorists, they killed Michael jackson, Tupac, Billy Mays, Caused 9/11, and is responsible for the Boston Bombings as well as making low quality porn for inflation. Huh... · 3:21 default_everything: It's all true · 3:21 sankunsama: Hey guys · 3:21 spotxspott: So the Illuminati = Pornosec · 3:21 bernkastelwitch: Hey Sankunsama~. The Illuminati is gonna go after us. · 3:22 Mod thesovietsteve: Wouldn't it be easier to just to sabotage fuel refineries worldwide to repeat the 70s inflation? · 3:22 sankunsama: Is Jade Empire worth $6, with a free copy of the Witcher? · 3:22 Mod thesovietsteve: Also hello Sankun · 3:22 sankunsama: (I already have the Witcher, but not on GOG) · 3:23 bernkastelwitch: According to Conspiracy Theorists as well, Obama is a Muslim Satanic Reptillian Shape-shifter who has his own branch in the Illuminati and is trying to bring Satan and Martians here~. » I think it's worth it alone for Jade Empire. · 3:23 lmaoroflcoptr: Hi mr. illuminati. · 3:24 bernkastelwitch: Oh and according to them, Beyonce was possessed by Satan during the Super Bowl. · » And they also say Mr. Rogers was a member of the Illuminati as well. · 3:25 sankunsama: Cool. I'll buy it later. · 3:25 lmaoroflcoptr: Wtf are you reading. · 3:25 bernkastelwitch: Oh and this is gonna piss off Steve... According to those guys too, Dr. Seuss assassinated Stalin JUST to prevent him from spilling the beans on the Illuminati. · 3:25 thesovietsteve: Accidentally closed the chat · 3:25 bernkastelwitch: Conspiracy Theorists posts. · 3:25 default_everything: By the way Nox won't be coming to the stream due to modem being a bitch or something · 3:25 Mod thesovietsteve: Pfft · 3:25 lmaoroflcoptr: Stop staining your brain with this shit. · 3:26 default_everything: And I have to go back to playing moosic at football games again, so I'll be missing a big chunk of the stream · 3:26 bernkastelwitch: Steve run the Illuminati is gonna ruin you ;~;. · 3:27 Mod thesovietsteve: Oooooh I'm so scared. · 3:27 spotxspott: The Illuminati sound like pretty cool people. Where do I sign up? · 3:27 bernkastelwitch: According to them Eddie Murphy and Jim Carrey are part of the Illuminati as well. · 3:27 spotxspott: Radioactive Uber Clan offices? · 3:28 Mod thesovietsteve: Felix the Cat is secret president of the world · 3:28 bernkastelwitch: And they seemed to have assassinated Martin Luther King Jr and Abe Lincoln. » And they also send the people who they dislike to a meat market to turn them into cat food. · 3:28 spotxspott: Look, all I'm getting from this is that the Illuminati are the original fanfic writers · 3:28 bernkastelwitch: And they also poisoned our Water Supply with Fluoride so we can't use our 6th Chakra~. · 3:28 Mod thesovietsteve: Sounds like Felix the Cat alright » That's why we can't change height anymore · 3:29 lmaoroflcoptr: Hoho wtf · 3:29 bernkastelwitch: watch?v=cd4FXib6yG4 They also run the music industry~. · 3:29 lmaoroflcoptr: youtubeDOTcom/cutiepiemarzia · 3:29 bernkastelwitch: Oh and it seems like the Illuminati were responsible for the death of Jesus Christ. · 3:29 lmaoroflcoptr: another tentacle spreading · 3:30 bernkastelwitch: And according to this hentai I saw, they're responsible for Tentacle rape. But that is just hentai~. · 3:30 lmaoroflcoptr: It's not a hentai » It's worse » pie* » get it? » Another fucking account. · 3:31 Mod thesovietsteve: I think swedish cancer is disallowed as far as topics go · 3:31 lmaoroflcoptr: Just warning you. · 3:31 bernkastelwitch: Maybe the Illuminati is responsible for certain Youtube celebrities so they can drain our IQ and make us enjoy shit so we can't see the real problems in life. ._. · 3:32 tolah273: Of course the Illuminati kill jesus christ who else would do it · 3:32 lmaoroflcoptr: Chuck norris. · 3:32 Mod thesovietsteve: bimmy&jimmy · 3:32 default_everything: Yeah, important stuff like your video games, bern · 3:32 lmaoroflcoptr: That was funny. · 3:32 bernkastelwitch: And they also created Android Hitler to create cyber-Nazi's when they do begin "Population control". · 3:32 default_everything: I always imagine siamese twins when you say that steve · 3:33 spotxspott: If that's true they overlooked a critical detail, and that's my ability to click the X · 3:33 default_everything: In the future youtube will remove the x button from your browser and the pause button and all pages automatically direct you to whore videos · 3:34 Mod thesovietsteve: You should be thinking transvestite · 3:34 bernkastelwitch: And according to the Mike Forums they are trying to take over the streams~. Looks like Albert has some competition. · 3:34 default_everything: Bern, the Radioactive Uber Clan is a branch of the illuminati · 3:34 lmaoroflcoptr: Shush default, don't give em the idea. · 3:34 bernkastelwitch: It must be their daycare center Default. » Because where else would members of the Illuminati keep their kids? · 3:35 default_everything: I want to pretend they're an actual threat, because I think it's funny » Did you not see the cool logo I drew for the wiki? · 3:36 bernkastelwitch: I saw it Default~. · » According to this troll Chris-Chan and Mr. Anime are part of the Illuminati. · 3:39 Mod thesovietsteve: If anyone controls the world it'd be Chris-Chan · 3:40 default_everything: His capital will be in China, if you know what I mean · 3:40 bernkastelwitch: The Illuminati must be desperate to add a man-child and a mentally disturbed man who killed his parents because "Anime told him to" to their ranks. » I guess it's good for man-made gladiator fights~. » watch?v=k2mjs_gdMAI Secret Service confirmed for Reptillian Shape-Shifters~. · 3:44 Mod thesovietsteve: No default, just now. » no* · » :V hands stop typing longer words · 3:44 glackenburgen: dicks · 3:44 default_everything: I'm sorry I wish can make jokes like you steve · 3:44 Mod thesovietsteve: Exactly » You can, just not about Chris » He doesn't get laid. · 3:45 bernkastelwitch: Oh and the Kool-Aid Man is a member of the Illuminati too~. · 3:45 Mod thesovietsteve: http://www.foxnews.com/politics/2013/10/11/dozens-not-thousands-show-up-for-dc-trucker-protest/ HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA :D · 3:46 glackenburgen: fauxneuwz · 3:46 bernkastelwitch: Wat. · 3:46 Mod thesovietsteve: My go-to source for American news · » Used to be the washington post but they got a paywall · 3:47 bernkastelwitch: I know better sites for American news~. Just google "Weird News" and click the first few results. · 3:47 Mod thesovietsteve: And CNN stopped updating their RSS feed » Still, fuck those truckers. c: · 3:47 default_everything: truck those fuckers · 3:48 Mod thesovietsteve: They were expecting 100 million people to join their protest, and for all democrats in washington to face execution for treason · 3:48 bernkastelwitch: The average American in a nutshell. · 3:48 default_everything: Washington DC or Washington · 3:49 Mod thesovietsteve: Washington DC · 3:49 default_everything: Okay I can't really imagine something like that happening in pot-land · 3:50 Mod thesovietsteve: Police was much too lenient though · 3:51 bernkastelwitch: According to the masses. Violence is acceptable but sex is not. » AMERICA · 3:51 tolah273: land of gore not vagina · 3:51 default_everything: Al Gore · 3:51 Mod thesovietsteve: VIRGINIA IS FOR VIRGINS :V · 3:52 tolah273: or any kind of suggestive hip movement it seems · 3:52 Mod thesovietsteve: Remember, they couldn't film Elvis below the waist back in the day · 3:52 bernkastelwitch: Many people dying a tragic mass murder? Naah not important. MILEY CYRUS TWERKING? OH MAH GAWD MY KID IS A RAPIST NAO. · 3:52 Mod thesovietsteve: And nowadays all music is about extreme closeup of twerking :3 · 3:53 bernkastelwitch: Do i need to remind you all of that one mother I talked to who said she'd rather have her kid become a serial killer than watch porn~? · 3:53 Mod thesovietsteve: I never heard of that » Was it because of Jesus or feminism? · 3:54 bernkastelwitch: No. Because she thought Video Games were too sexual for her son. · 3:54 kissarmy110936: OMG » i got a great game for mike LOL · 3:54 bernkastelwitch: You know something is wrong with our generation if they choose to have their kids commit murder than see something a bit sexual. · 3:54 kissarmy110936: and hi lol · 3:54 lmaoroflcoptr: Fucking retards, it's good to have certain control over your kids but there has to be a limit, geez. · 3:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Hello · 3:55 tolah273: well ya know you see some sex then you go rape a girl it all rolls into one of course · 3:55 lmaoroflcoptr: What kind of fucking weirdo will that kid become? » Hi · 3:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Well as I recall if you've ever seen a nipple then by the estimation of some feminists you're guilty of rape · 3:55 kissarmy110936: hey bern go look at my facebook look what i posted LOL · 3:56 lmaoroflcoptr: Feminists and Illuminatis are the same shit. · 3:56 tolah273: hell you can see more in an educational childrens book · 3:56 default_everything: I saw girls at my school but not look at them directly, does that mean I just raped them? · 3:56 Mod thesovietsteve: Do you have a penis? · 3:56 lmaoroflcoptr: Apparently. · 3:56 Mod thesovietsteve: If so then yes · 3:56 lmaoroflcoptr: You rapist. · 3:56 bernkastelwitch: Didn't the FCC lose millions if not billions of dollars over the Jannet Jackson clothing malfunction? » The FCC allows half eaten, rotten bodies from a cannibals house to be shown on TV but not a nipple that appeared for half a second. · 3:57 tolah273: Bern, Do you not get your needed alotment of porn · 3:57 default_everything: Youtube removes sexual nipple videos and stuff but they kept a video of Budd Dwyer's suicide :V · 3:57 bernkastelwitch: "Little Jimmy is alright seeing this gore shown on TV. Now a naked woman? EVIL!!! EVIL!!!" » They keep suicide videos up there too that aren't Budd Dwyers. And I found an Al Queada Behead video there. · 3:58 tolah273: Well parents just police youtube better i suppose · 3:58 bernkastelwitch: Yet a music video that has an extremely brief showing of a nipple? GONE. Those videos of gore? THEY STAY. » Wouldn't violent material fuck up children more than sexual material or am I out of the loop here~? · 3:59 tolah273: Its really Moot if you want to see that specific music video you can · 3:59 default_everything: I don't know what you find wrong with videos of Al Gore, bern · 3:59 kissarmy110936: bern thats crazy shit ant it spending money on that and not saveing real ones · 4:00 bernkastelwitch: And people wonder why I have such a pessimistic outlook on the human race as a whole. · 4:00 Mod thesovietsteve: And I'm back · 4:00 bernkastelwitch: We're basically regressing. · 4:00 Mod thesovietsteve: That's just because you don't know much about the human race. c: · 4:00 tolah273: Its simple you will just have to get into snuff porn. · 4:00 bernkastelwitch: Oh I do. And I believe humans are regressing. · 4:01 Mod thesovietsteve: Believe being the key word here · 4:01 bernkastelwitch: Do I need to bring up the news story of a guy who was so obsessed with food that he cut off his testicles, cooked them and sold them? · 4:02 Mod thesovietsteve: Do I need to bring up that stuff like that is newsworthy nowadays? · 4:02 tolah273: Wasn't that guy wanting to make money to have his transexual surgery · 4:02 bernkastelwitch: No that was a Japanese Chef I am talking about. » Or how many people where I live and other states that have similar people hate anyone that ain't a White Straight Male who watches Duck Dynasty all the time while eating Doritos and Drinking Mountain Dew and loving Call Of Duty and just COD all day as well as love trucks? Because THOSE people are the majority where I live. Stereotypical Rednecks. · 4:03 tolah273: on reddit dot com/r/wtf some posted a link to pain olympics for some reason · 4:03 Mod thesovietsteve: 200 years ago rural population made up 95% of the population in the most developed countries. · 4:04 bernkastelwitch: Try getting ridiculed for my tastes in games and not being social by those idiots every single day? Or seeing people ridiculed for being different than them~? · 4:04 tolah273: oh poor you people are starving in africa · 4:04 Mod thesovietsteve: That sucks for you personally but it doesn't make you insightful on the whole of humanity. c: · 4:05 spotxspott: Yup. · 4:05 bernkastelwitch: Actually I see a lot of people are like that. And let's not forget I found a site where people said they care about American Idol more than America's Political problems itself. · 4:06 irawesome11: yo · 4:06 tolah273: hell people are starving in the united states · 4:06 default_everything: Who even cares about politics · » Hey Ira you'd better run, bern's going on another one of them rants · 4:06 bernkastelwitch: And those people don't care really. I've seen a bunch of those rednecks toss bottles of their own piss at a hobo trying to eat food. · 4:07 odyro: The people who still think they can do something about politics, I figure · 4:07 irawesome11: Sounds like nothing new · 4:07 spotxspott: Hermitism is best ideology · 4:07 death2bern: · 4:07 default_everything: Does it give you-- god dammit not another one · 4:07 tolah273: lol · 4:07 odyro: lol · 4:08 Mod thesovietsteve: c: · 4:08 default_everything: Man that must be a new record for you, steve · 4:08 tolah273: its all first world problems · 4:08 default_everything: Can you beat your best time? · 4:08 bernkastelwitch: Albert was that you~? · 4:08 Mod thesovietsteve: I think I managed to do it within a second of him appearing once » But I'd been shooting border-hoppers in Papers Please · 4:09 bernkastelwitch: Where's Steve's Xbox Live Achievement for that~? ;~; · 4:09 irawesome11: Soviet Sniper · 4:09 Mod thesovietsteve: Anyway your sample is not representative of humanity as a whole and it fails to take into account information about past eras. · 4:09 spotxspott: Arstotzkan Sniper · 4:10 Mod thesovietsteve: You wouldn't be treated nicely for who you are 50 years ago, or 100 years ago, or 1000 years ago, or 10000 years ago. · 4:10 bernkastelwitch: Eh I see this stuff all the time. This is what I see all the time and I have yet to find a place with people who don't act like that. · 4:10 irawesome11: I wonder why Albert trys so hard to troll. Its not like Mike flips shit or even shows any emotion towards it... · 4:10 default_everything: I want him to keep it up · 4:11 odyro: I guess it's a way to be recognized. · 4:11 default_everything: It's cute to watch him try · 4:11 Mod thesovietsteve: My guess is that it is the role he's created for himself · 4:11 default_everything: Well, he DID get recognized... sort of... · 4:11 irawesome11: if i had to guess he has to have been a regular who got butthurt from a ban · 4:11 bernkastelwitch: Or someone who thinks he's lulzy or something. » Or a bratty little kid. · 4:12 default_everything: Well I'll have to get going in a couple minutes. Oh yeah and if you didn't see my message last time, Nox won't be able to come to the stream tonight · 4:12 irawesome11: Maybe ScrewedNut isnt MIA? · 4:12 Mod thesovietsteve: That and he probably feels validated as a young boy by being the most hardcore anti-bernite · 4:12 irawesome11: dawwww » alright Default. I'll see ya later · 4:12 Mod thesovietsteve: Have a good one Default · 4:12 default_everything: I'm staying for a little bit longer, I'll tell you when I'm gone for reals · 4:13 irawesome11: oh cool · 4:13 Mod thesovietsteve: Anyway I have a different experience to you Bern and it seems to me that you stick with places that reject you · 4:13 default_everything: By the way, Albert probably has the wordiest article on the wiki. Think about it. · 4:14 irawesome11: uh oh lol · 4:14 bernkastelwitch: I am looking into moving to another State. » I thought Ambush Bug's was the wordiest if we count the Trivia. · 4:14 Mod thesovietsteve: I like hatters new picture · 4:14 default_everything: Albert's article has more of a... body to it. Bug's article is a bunch of trivia which doesn't really count · 4:15 irawesome11: on the forum? · 4:15 bernkastelwitch: Fat Albert is either a kid or one of the many people I have pissed off at Gamefaqs or Youtube for expressing my opinions and liking games they don't like. » On the Wiki. · 4:15 default_everything: The banned users like David and Albert are fun to write about · 4:15 irawesome11: ah I havnt seen the wiki in a while · 4:15 default_everything: And then there's the Radioactive Uber Clan, I enjoy writing about those guys · 4:15 Mod thesovietsteve: http://mikennemonic.wikia.com/wiki/Hatter · 4:15 tolah273: I doubt Albert cares about your views on video games bern · 4:16 bernkastelwitch: Some guy on Gamefaqs cared about my views on Games enough to try and hack me on the site for wanting to buy DmC: Devil May Cry. · 4:16 irawesome11: not bad · 4:16 bernkastelwitch: Nox had to put my wiki page in perma-protection because due to my reputation I know someones probably gonna ruin it and/or put porn or gore in there. · 4:17 tolah273: Did they though · 4:17 default_everything: Nox could'a let me at it so I can fix those grammar issues in there · 4:17 tolah273: You should of at least let them try · 4:17 glackenburgen: I have a page? IM DOCUMENTED!? · 4:17 bernkastelwitch: I know you guys. You'd people make me sound like someone I am not or make an account and put porn there. · 4:17 default_everything: Yes Glack, even your wiki · 4:17 Mod thesovietsteve: We know all about you Glacken · 4:18 default_everything: I mean your church · 4:19 bernkastelwitch: People say I'm a furry, they think I like MLP, people make me a giant weaboo for liking anime, and in Davids case: Make a fanfic involving me getting tentacle raped by Slenderman and enjoying it .-. · 4:19 glackenburgen: GOD DAMN AM I WACKY · 4:19 Mod thesovietsteve: That's absurd, you never got raped · 4:19 irawesome11: That was David, so theres no surprise there · 4:20 default_everything: Glack write about your church on their » *there · 4:20 bernkastelwitch: It was either that or a masturbation fest fiesta. I forgot which one he wrote about there. · 4:20 glackenburgen: ok editing now · 4:20 lmaoroflcoptr: David, that guy crying because he got bullyed when younger? » Well, kind of ironic isn't it? · 4:20 Mod thesovietsteve: Nah he's just angry about us finding out about him dating his own sister c: · 4:21 d3athcl0ck: c: · 4:21 bernkastelwitch: And fanfics of me getting raped by Fat Swordsman. · 4:21 lmaoroflcoptr: The usual. . . For a brony. · 4:21 irawesome11: hahahaha · 4:21 kissarmy110936: lol poor benr · 4:21 default_everything: Alright gotta go now bye Category:Conversation Category:Default